


From beginning to end 至始至终19

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [21]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终19

最终Loki还是被Thor带回了纽约的家中，当然不可能仅仅是因为一首诗的缘故。Loki反复变卦的本领连他自己都觉得佩服，要不是因为Thor说之前答应授权彩虹桥使用权一事，他Loki Laufeyson才不会随意的住进别人家里，即使这个人是Thor Odinson，他的爱人。Loki的性格一向孤傲，也习惯于一个人生活和处理问题，能和Thor在一起并且在曙光女神号上一起腻了那么久这已经属于一个奇迹了。骄傲的他就从来没试想过，自己是不是正因为某些因素在慢慢改变？甚至接受了很多以前难以想象的事情？Loki就是不想承认这些，包括自己在塞尔维亚疯狂的举动......他只能暂时把自己与Thor的感情问题尽量放飞在脑后，就连之前做好的分手打算也被他无限期的抛弃。他一生之中算计的事情太多，虽然他喜欢这样，但把这些用在Thor的身上却变得极其苦难。还有他那个素未蒙面的未婚夫Darren以及自己的婚约，现在Loki真的有点头疼，他多么希望那个混蛋砸到的不是自己的胳膊而是脑袋......至少他还有机会装疯卖傻，装个失忆症什么的。可怜的他现在只能拖着被绷带缠绕的手，乖乖的等着Thor服侍他，其实这感觉挺不错的，Odinson全天候的超星级服务.......

 

"宝贝，你可不能把布丁当饭吃”在Loki吃完了他最爱的第7份布丁时，Thor终于忍不住发出声音制止起来

 

“你不是说我瘦了吗？所以多吃甜品能让我胖起来不是吗”强词夺理，Loki咬着布丁的小勺子回味着最后一口的甜腻

 

“这东西不仅能吃胖你，还能吃出糖尿病来。我知道你很闷，实在不行我陪你出去吃？或者出去转转？”Thor询问着Loki的意见，知道他的小情人野的很，成天想要出去参加酒会和派对、时时刻刻都想找着乐子。Thor到不建议陪着对方去他原本最讨厌的场所，可每次一提这事Loki就会找各种理由来拒绝

 

“我可不希望被媒体拍到我受伤的样子，他们的娱乐八卦版面简直能把一件小事说成天大的狗血电影片段”  
和Thor猜到的八九不离十，每次Loki都会以不想被人八卦、不想被人看到受伤为由而拒绝，但不知道为什么？Thor总觉得这不是最重要的原因

 

Loki说的一切到不假，他本来就很注重自身的形象，但最重要的还是Laufeyson家族对这件事情的看法，他受伤的原因以及养伤的地点都会遭到Laufey的质疑和不满。他与Thor能在一起的时间本来就不多了，他甚至还没有想好一个能圆满解决的办法？现在Loki只能躲着藏着，希望他父亲暂时能够为忘记他的存在......

 

“那我们去后院看看碳球回来没？”Thor说的这个碳球是一只经常出入他家后院的野猫，浑身黑色，毛发蓬松，巧合的是那只猫居然是一双绿眼睛，又大又圆和某人很像，就连那易燃易爆炸的性格也是像极了。起初发现的时候Thor觉得很不可思议，于是就成天Loki、Loki的叫着，反正正主也听不到，因为那时候他与Loki的关系还在东欧之前。于是叫做Loki的小猫把Thor家的后院当做了没事玩耍的花园，心情好了就会过来玩上一阵子，为此Thor还特意在后院准备了食物等着这个小家伙来做客。但有时候它也会四、五天不见踪影，不知道上哪野去了......之后Loki来到了家中养伤，在后院闲逛时发现了这只小家伙，于是当Thor看着Loki在吊椅上抱着小家伙的时候，就知道这两个家伙真的或许有缘，一向不太喜欢别人碰触的小家伙此时正仰着肚皮在Loki的怀里撒娇？！他无私供养了那么久都不曾有这样的待遇。然后Loki郑重其事的向他介绍，这是他发现的可爱小家伙叫碳球.........好吧，Loki高兴就好，于是他只能配合着表演出一副很吃惊的样子，他当然不能说：“这只小Loki我在家里养了很久了”，那样的话Loki一定会觉得自己很变态......

 

"它都好几天没回来了？你说他会不会出什么事情？”经Thor提醒，Loki突然发现他已经好几天没有见到碳球了，想想还有些担心起来

 

====  
两个人来到后院在草丛和树后寻找着，可依然不见小家伙的踪影  
“你那么喜欢它，不如下次见到就收养了得了，然后在后院建个窝，套上项圈就不怕它乱跑了”Thor依然在找寻着小家伙，但是见到Loki如此的在意就提了这个建议

 

“那可不行，你怎么知道它喜欢当家猫？看它那个野性子，估计套上项圈也还会跑”

 

“嗯，这一点上你们倒是挺像的”Thor笑着看向Loki，可对方根本没理会他，继续往更远的树木后寻找着

 

“哦，天啊！这......这是谁家的混蛋玩应”Loki突然大叫起来，吓的Thor赶紧跑过去看看出了什么事情，可到现场一看.......突然忍不住大笑了起来，Loki心爱的小碳球此时正被一只大橙猫骑在身下......

 

“哈哈哈哈，哦，宝贝，这没什么好奇怪的，到季节了交配而已”Thor真的忍不住不笑，这场面实在尴尬而好笑，特别是Loki那一副难以置信的表情，好笑之外又很可爱

 

“滚开，你个混蛋”Loki用脚假意的做着动作，吓得大橙猫一下子逃上了树，然后带着敌意一般的看向Loki，还时不时咧开嘴的发出“呲呲”声表示抗议。Loki气的直跳脚，冲着大橙猫一顿嘶吼，场面看起来就像是老母亲为自己亲女儿讨公道.......

 

"哦，我可怜的小碳球被那个大丑猫占了便宜”Loki心疼的抱起碳球在怀里安抚着。只是看着一切过程的Thor还是止不住的一直在笑，笑的差点背过了气，他好不容易平息下了情绪，然后带着满脸的笑意说道

 

“小碳球已经长大了，选择配偶也很正常。我看那个大橙猫就挺不错的”

 

“那么丑！怎么可能配的上我家的小碳球？我们小碳球这么温顺、这么乖，明明是它欺负了小碳球”Loki想想那只大橙猫就生气，可惜他现在受伤不方便，要不肯定要它好看

 

“温顺？”Thor回想着原先被小Loki挠的满身花以及一手的牙印....可真没看出来哪里温顺了“好吧，但是我觉得那个大橙猫很健壮，动物择偶标准可和人类不一样”

 

“呵呵，所以你和它都是属于一类的，身壮块大没脑子”Loki趁机挖苦着Thor，回想起在塞尔维亚的时候，这家伙真是蠢的要命，智商一直全程掉线

 

“但我知道你喜欢健壮的”Thor在Loki的身后紧跟着，还趁机摸了一把对方的屁股。说实话Thor最近性生活过的不是很好，虽然有美人在怀但却因为受伤不舍得碰对方，所以久一直忍到了现在。可谁知今天看了一场猫片之后，居然有些不受控制了

 

“哦，Thor Odinson你简直糟透了。我可没心情搭理你，我的小碳球会不会怀孕？然后生一堆小丑八怪？”显然Loki的心思根本没在Thor身上，他现在老母亲上身正对他家“姑娘”犯愁的很

 

“哪有一炮就成事的，何况都被你给搅和了”Thor表示十分同情那只大橙猫，那种做一半被硬生生终止的感受一定很痛苦

 

====  
一直到用过晚饭，Thor的脑子里依然挥之不去上午在后院的情景，怕不是他自己变态了不成？两只猫交配都能让他念念不忘......Loki坐在躺椅上看着那本百看不厌的诗集，时不时的还提醒着Thor“你前天睡前没有给我朗读诗集，我可记着那”

 

“放心小宝贝，在你伤好之前我一定全给你读完，一篇都不会少的”Thor现在有些后悔，为什么要答应对方这种请求？也不能怨别人，谁让他自找的那，还不如直接告诉Loki回家给你弄个彩虹桥授权来的管用。想到这里，Thor觉得也是时候解决这个事情了，他现在和Loki相处的很愉快。期初他以为对方会住的不习惯，甚至会找各种事由离开，但Loki没有？只是买了很多的衣服、重新归纳了一下自己需要的生活用品就安分的住了下来。这令Thor很惊喜，所以现在他十分的自信，就算给了Loki彩虹桥的授权对方也不会急着离开

 

“对了，话说我们还有正事没办那。前两天我向Tony要来了彩虹桥的授权芯片，我们可以现在去书房弄一下”

 

“哦，你可算想起来这件事了，我还以为你要反悔了那”Loki放下手中的书，其实来到这里之后他就一直在考虑这个问题，的确他很想拿到彩虹桥的使用权，问谁不想拥有一个这样的系统来保驾护航，但也正因为它太珍贵、太重要了，Thor真的会无条件的让他使用吗？其实想想也无所谓，他与Thor Odinson的关系随时都可能破裂，到时候对方依然可以随意的解除他的使用权，所以有没有它也变的不那么重要了......

 

Loki在Thor的家里已经住了半个多月，他对这里的每一个房间都很了解。Thor的书房在顶楼的最里面，这里存放着几乎是Odinson家族最顶级的机密，但Thor对这里却没有显得多么的在意，甚至除了正门口和院子内有摄像头以外，家中就没有任何的监控设施。看来只有Thor Odinson最信任的人才能进到这栋房子内，从管家到每位佣人都是Thor的心腹，当然这其中也包括Loki。他可以任意的来往这里，把这里当做一间普通的书房看待，只是Loki心里明白，Thor想证明对他的信任是毫无保留的，对此Loki也尽量的避嫌，不去触及这个房间。

 

Thor拦过Loki的腰身让他坐在自己的大腿上，然后打开了书桌台上的笔记本电脑

 

“没想到你的私人电脑上连个密码都没有”Loki没想到Thor竟然随意到如此地步，这么重要的设备上居然连个安全防护密码都没有？再想想自己的那台随身本子......他可是花了大价钱请了全球顶级的黑客为他量身定做的反盗系统

 

“一开始是有的，不过心想以后你也要用就取消了”Thor很自然的回答着Loki的问题，然后将授权芯片插入电脑中

 

“你的意思是？以后它归我了？”Loki不可置信的看着眼前这台特制的笔记本电脑，这究竟意味着什么.............

 

“是的，彩虹桥系统太过精密和庞大，普通的本子或者电脑根本无法承受它的运作。之前Mjolnir上的你也见过，那个属于普通配置本版，阿斯加德号上的属于主控版本，而彩虹桥整个的系统核心部分都在这里。功能设置、配置问题以及授权管理都必须使用它来完成，就算是彩虹桥的建造者Tony也必须使用它来进行改造和管理。所以这东西你看似很小一只，但其中奥妙的很，没有个一年半载的时间造不出第二台来”Thor指了指眼前这个不怎么起眼的笔记本电脑，这可是他花了血本，磨破了嘴皮子才让Tony造出来的

 

“.......那它这么厉害为什么不能控制武器使用？”Loki惊叹于这台机器的精妙，但他也清楚的记得Thor给予的权限范围，禁止武器使用权。既然是彩虹桥的核心为什么唯独不能使用武器？这不是很矛盾吗

 

“这是原始机，起初彩虹桥系统就是用于搜索用的，至于后来的远程导弹发射系统......其实是属于政府待开发装置项目，我只是提前为他们试用了一下，鉴于这种极度危险的装置我也只敢安装在阿斯加德号上使用”

 

Loki默认般的点点头，终于明白了在东欧时大家极力阻止Thor使用这装置的意图，伤及无辜的确占了一些原因，但是武器技术私用............这要是被发现了可不得了。正当Loki还沉浸在自己的思考中时，Thor抓住Loki的右手将食指直接按在了键盘的Enter键上

 

“正在确认中..............已完成”Enter键上闪出了一圈光晕，然后又暗了下来.....

 

“这就为完事了？”Loki好奇的回身询问着Thor，很明显已经授权完毕了，只是这个过程也太简单了吧

 

“当然，很简单。至于以后你想给它单独设置一个什么样的安全防.....你随意，反正它就放在这儿，你随时都可以找人来后续完善它”Thor站起身，但依然把Loki圈在自己的双臂内，然后抵在书桌台前贴近对方的身体

 

Loki当然知道Thor想干什么，对方下体的硬物已经顶在了他的身前，细细想想他们已经很久没有做过了，自从到了塞尔维亚那个鬼地方，天天的逃亡生活哪还有心细做那种事情，后来自己又受了伤，虽然没什么大问题但Thor也一直隐忍着、小心的呵护着他。  
“我们还没洗澡那，今晚帮我搓背怎么样”Loki歪着头，样子乖巧又可爱，让Thor忍不住把他托起，在怀里吻晕这个小妖精

 

====  
Thor此时十分庆幸自家的浴缸够宽阔，能同时容纳下自己和Loki俩大只的款式可不多见，这还要感谢他的得力私人秘书Sif小姐的眼光，其实一开始他对这个浴缸发出过质疑“这么大个浴缸？这又不是观赏鱼缸为什么要这么大个的？”

 

“谁知道你哪天会不会喜欢上浴缸多人paly？选个容量大的总不会错，难道Odinson家怕交不起水费？”现在想起Sif的话，Thor还真觉得自己十分的需要这个，谁会想到他Thor Odinson会找了一个身高188的Omega做情侣，还意外的喜欢上了这种浴室Play............光是想他都能情不自禁的笑开了花

 

“你傻笑什么那？”Loki把身后Thor健壮的身体当做了靠垫，不得不说这个靠垫还挺舒适的，就是有点不太老实，除了被对方上下其手的卡油还能听到耳后不自觉发出的哼笑声

 

“我突然在想我家的这个浴缸可真棒，就是水费有点贵”Thor自嘲的开着玩笑，自从Loki来到这里之后每天他都会帮着对方洗澡，只不过今天的情景不太一样而已。他还是第一次和Loki一起躺进了浴缸里，把赤裸光滑的身体拥入在怀，然后坏心眼的敷衍着装作在为对方擦拭（爱抚）身体，其实身下早就硬邦邦的顶在Loki身上了........

 

“哦，你要是心疼水费，我倒是可以补贴你一点。”这哪是什么在洗澡？分明就是性骚扰现场，只不过是Loki自找的。他就知道Thor根本坚持不到洗完澡把他抱上床，现在搞得他都有些控制不住了

 

“补贴什么？我不要钱，我只想要你这只小妖精，一口口的把你吃了”说着话，Thor咬上Loki的耳垂，力度不大但是足以让对方的身体颤栗了起来，然后顺着耳后轻轻舔着向下，在Loki后颈的腺体处亲吻着

 

“呃.........”Loki舒服的哼出了声，他想抬起手向后挽住Thor的头，可抬起的一瞬间突然想起自己夹着护板的手臂可能还不行......

 

Thor注意到了Loki的举动，于是抬起手抓住他的手臂将其一起环入胸前小心的护好，也同时将Loki的身体往上抬起让他坐在了自己的腿根上。

 

“要不先把绷带扣上吧”Thor的声音因为情欲变得沙哑，他害怕伤到对方，虽然他在心里一遍遍暗示着自己要小心、别冲动，但还是没什么底气........

 

“骨裂又不是骨折，这不是还有护板那吗？”在Thor的腿身微微转回身，这个角度刚刚好，于是Loki挣脱开对方的怀抱把带着护板的手臂挽上Thor的脖子.....“做个爱也婆婆妈妈的，废话可真多”Loki毫不犹豫的用吻堵住了Thor的嘴，他觉得自从Thor从塞尔维亚回来后就变了？对他处处呵护又小心翼翼，温柔善解人意的让他错以为有人调换了Thor的身子？说实话他还是比较喜欢以前的Thor，虽然有些大男子主义和过分的强势，甚至第一次发生关系时逼着自己在浴室喊着“我需要Thor Odinson”这种羞耻的话，但Loki却意外的喜欢，也许看似很S的他内心中藏着一个M吧

 

Loki彻底的转过身骑坐在Thor的身上，这个吻很强势，有种属性互换的感觉，吻的Thor一时忘记了自己还是个Alpha.......不过很快他就反攻为主，按着Loki的脑袋给对方吻到几乎缺了氧，最后落败的Loki只能强推开对方，跪立在浴缸中怒瞪着对方  
“你他妈的把我嘴都咬破了........”Loki用舌尖舔舔自己的下唇内侧，心想就不应该挑逗着这个家伙勾起他心中的小火苗，其实乖顺一些也挺好的

 

“谁让你在故意撩我”Thor顺势直立起身体好让自己能够得着对方，他一把捧住对方的脸拉着loki不得不低下头再次与他接吻，只不过这次的吻比刚才温柔了许多，但却强势的不容拒绝。Thor的双手顺着水下那双大长腿优美的曲线一路向上爱抚到圆润的臀部，不管是哪个部分都让他爱不释手，特别是Loki身下那柔软的小穴和甬道，Thor觉得光用手指关顾都能让他瞬间she精

 

“啊.........嗯...........”Loki被身下的手指搅弄得不断呻吟，现在只是2根手指就能让他下体紧紧吸着不放，以及浴缸里该死的温水顺着手指的抽插灌入甬道内，这感觉可不怎么太好，于是Loki几次的想起身逃离都被Thor硬掐着腰身拉了回来，直到对方再也坚持不住的收回手将坚挺的yin茎抵在他的穴口处。即使不用手去碰触.....Loki也能感觉到下身那个迫不及待攻城略地的坚挺是多么的炽热，他一只手扶住浴缸的侧台，一只手扶住Thor的肩膀，扭动的腰身去摩擦挑逗着对方

 

Loki的反应让Thor有些恍惚，甚至怀疑起对方是不是到了发情期？显然不是，但他的Loki现在就是个不折不扣的小狐狸精，虽然这个形容有些不得体，但真的是辣的要命。Thor用双臂攥住Loki的细腰牵引着他的身体慢慢坐下，让巨大的yin茎撞进那潮湿闷热的甬道里，紧致的包裹与饱满的填充让俩个人同时不自觉的发出闷声

 

体验在浴缸里做爱是一件很有情趣的事情，Thor缓慢的顶着胯，一次又一次的进入到很深的地方，Loki半眯着眼睛舒服的趴在Thor身上感受着身体内一波波的热潮，直到被屁股上的一巴掌打的精神起来

 

“你想累死我吗，宝贝！自己动动怎么样？”说完话，Thor双手一扬交叉在脑后躺回了浴缸的枕壁上。水里做爱是不错，但真的是累死人，更何况今天他的小宝贝走的是狂野路线，Thor心想不如借此机会再解锁一下新姿势

 

“.........................”Loki有些后悔起刚才的抱怨了，俗话说的好狗改不了吃屎，Thor Odinson的乖顺果然都是假的，强人所难又腹黑才是这个男人的本性。不过他今天心情好，兴质也不错，无所谓陪着对方玩的再过分一些。那种高级的情趣俱乐部他又不是没去过，别以为只有Alpha才会去那种地方，有钱的Omega同样玩的比他们潇洒。

 

“哦，Odinson先生想玩点新花样了，是吗”Loki用轻浮的语气挑逗着Thor，他稍坐起身扭动起腰肢让甬道中的yin茎慢慢进出着，动作虽然很慢但摩擦的快感让Thor爽的要上了天  
“宝贝你真是棒极了，哦......我早应该这么干了”

 

得到了Thor的表扬，Loki又卖力的加大了一些幅度，他今天也是第一次这么干，但在上面的感觉出乎意料的不错，有种Thor Odinson被他干了的感觉，想想还挺骄傲的。  
“黑山湾的Omega也比我棒吗”

 

“黑山湾？..........”Thor依旧沉浸在性爱的欲望中，只是这个名字让他突然不舒服起来......大名鼎鼎的黑山湾谁不知道，上流社会中隐秘的高级俱乐部，但其中恶俗的项目比红灯区里的妓院还要龌龊。身为一个在军火地下王国里摸爬滚打的Alpha，他当然去过，还不止一两次，这也多亏他死党Fandral的引荐，还成功的晋级为了VIP会员......并非他个人有这种强烈的爱好，只是部分的生意洽谈正好适合那里，以及经常对属下们的犒劳也在那里。Thor瞬间觉得不妙起来，是不是Loki在家里发现了他黑山湾的VIP卡？可是那张卡记得明明在Fandral那里呀？

 

“千万别说你不知道，或是没去过”Loki的动作没有停，甚至加快了一些，明明现在Thor爽的要命，但脑子里却是一团糟。Thor讨好般的动动下身，扶着Loki的身体顶了两下，他觉得这个也不算什么大问题，圈子里的人都知道他是黑山湾的会员，基本知道的那些人里有80%也是那的会员，想必Loki在不认识他的时候也听说过Odinson的传闻..........现在提起此事估计也是为了增加些情趣吧？  
“圈子里的人都知道我是黑山湾的会员，想说谎当然行不通....怎么？我的小宝贝吃醋了”

 

“吃醋？是的，是应该有人吃醋。我有个Omega富三代好朋友叫Mason，每次我们去黑山湾玩的时候，他就蹲在你VIP包间的门口装情趣招待，只希望能被Thor Odinson选上。他说要不是因为Thor Odinson太有钱有势，他一定找人绑了你干个三天四夜”说来奇怪，Loki与Thor倒是经常在黑山湾相逢，但却没有碰过一次面

 

“那...........最后我选过他吗？”Thor在脑子快速的旋转着，想着他在黑山湾见过最奇怪的情趣招待，莫非他一不小心睡过Loki的闺蜜？？？等等.............好像哪里不对劲！！！Thor突然猛地坐起身，按着Loki的肩膀将他翻身压下，沫出浴缸的水哗啦啦的溅在地上

 

“你去过黑山湾？”


End file.
